Banana Mat Uyu
by tangerine23
Summary: Renjun menjadikan susu pisang sebagai alasannya agar Jaemin dapat berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya. RENJUN JAEMIN JAEMREN NCT DREAM. BXB. ONESHOOT


**SUSU PISANG**

RENJUN X JAEMIN

BXB

ONESHOOT!

 **WARNING! ada adegan popponya.**

 **enjoy!**

Sore ini Renjun telah bersiap, memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam ransel yang berukuran sedang, ransel yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah.

Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan senandung senandung kecil, namun wajahnya tetap fokus berpikir barang apa lagi yang akan ia bawa, ia akan menginap di rumah Jaemin, teman 'dekat'nya.

Namun matanya tak sengaja menangkap layar ponselnya menyala. dengan cepat tangan kecil itu menyahut benda elektronik tersebut.

 ** _Na Jaemin Is Calling..._**

Jempolnya lalu menggeser layar tersebut dan suara laki laki disebrang sana langsung menyeruak.

" Ada apa denganmu, aku menelfonmu sejak tadi "

ugh- renjun sedikit menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya dan memilih opsi loudspeaker.

" Maaf aku sedang bersiap dan tidak memegang ponselku " jawab renjun sembari kembali menata pakaiannya didalam tas yang terlihat tidak beraturan.

" Kebiasaan, jangan _silent mode_ ponselmu lagi "

" Hngg baiklah "

Berulangkali renjun mengiyakan namun ia tidak pernah merubah setting ponselnya, karena ia tidak suka ponselnya berisik.

" Jam berapa kau selesai? " tanya laki laki bernama Na Jaemin disebrang sana.

" Sekitar 15 menit lagi " jawab renjun santai

" Baiklah, tunggu aku "

kemudian panggilan tersebut terputus dari sebrang sana. Renjun masih berkacak pinggang dan melihat ranselnya kemudian kembali berpikir apalagi yang akan ia bawa.

saat ia rasa tidak ada lagi barang yang harus dibawa selain pakaiaan, renjun pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap memakai sepatunya dan menghampiri sang noona yang tengah berada di dapur.

Renjun menyelipkan kedua tangannya, melingkar pada pinggang sang noona lalu menumpukan dagunya dengan manja di pundak sang noona.

" Noona kau tidak apa apa kan kalau aku pergi? " gumam renjun. namun noonanya tetap dapat mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas.

" Kau hanya menginap renjunie, kenapa rasanya seperti akan pergi jauh hm? " tanggap sang noona dengan satu tangannya terangkat dan mengusak gemas surai halus adiknya.

Renjun mengulas senyumnya meski sang noona tidak dapat melihatnya, dan dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi wanita yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

" Baiklah aku berangkat " Pamitnya setelah sang noona berbalik dan memberikan lambaian tangan padanya. Pria bertubuh kecil itu pun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Renjun berjalan melewati pekarangan rumahnya dan maniknya telah menangkap seorang pria dengan hoodie hitam tengah menunggunya seraya bersandar pada _SUV black metallic_ nya.

Pria yang terlihat lebih tinggi itu mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum tampan pada Renjun, membuat renjun tanpa sadar juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kini keduanya sudah saling berhadapan namun tetap tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari keduanya, hanya saling melempar senyum.

Namun saat renjun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, bibir lain telah lebih dulu menutupnya. Renjun yang terkejut pun refleks mendorong tubuh pria di depannya. Ada satu lumatan yang telah dicuri. Renjun tak segan memukul perut pria itu dan yang dipukul hanya terkekeh.

" ini tempat umum kau tau?! " sentak renjun kesal.

" Jika ini bukan tempat umum sepertinya harus ku lanjutkan " ucap pria yang bernama Na Jaemin itu dengan renyahnya.

Renjun hanya mendengus dan mendahului pria yang lain memasuki mobil dan duduk dikursi di samping kemudi.

Selama perjalanan keduanya sesekali tertawa, Jaemin dengan segala kata kata yang dapat memancing kekesalan renjun. karena menurut jaemin, renjun sangat imut saat sedang kesal. jadi ini adalah alasan mengapa ia terus memancing renjun. Tapi ia beruntung karena renjun bukan tipe yang berlarut larut kesal kemudian meledak, renjun mudah kesal dan juga akan mudah kembali manis.

\- s k i p -

Malam di rumah Jaemin, sangat sepi. Ya hanya ada mereka berdua. Karena itu tujuan Jaemin memaksa renjun untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Kedua orangtua nya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk 3 hari dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Jaemin untuk membawa Renjun ke rumahnya dengan alibi ia tidak bisa memasak dan tidak bisa hidup selama 3 hari tanpa berinteraksi. Tapi renjun tau, jaemin memang memiliki seribu alasan agar ia dapat terus berdekatan dengan renjun.

Seperti sekarang, Jaemin sedang menidurkan kepalanya pada paha renjun sambil memainkan ponselnya dan renjun sibuk membaca buku.

" Kapan kau selesai? " sela Jaemin.

" Kapan pun aku mau " lirih Renjun dengan fokusnya yang masih tertuju pada buku non fiksi.

" Kalau begitu lanjutkan nanti " Ucap Jaemin dan tangannya dengan cepat menyahut buku tebal tersebut dan menyingkirkannya dari jangkauan Renjun.

Renjun yang sedikit terkejut karena buku tersebut tiba tiba saja sudah berpindah tempat tidak dapat memberikan perlawanan ketika Jaemin dengan sigap membawa tubuhnya terlentang berada dibawahnya.

Renjun ikut tersentak saat Jaemin dengan arogan nya menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Renjun, tidak biasanya, pikir renjun. karena biasanya bagian yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah bibir lembut renjun.

" Jaemhh "

Renjun hampir mendesah namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin saat tangan kiri Jaemin mulai bergerilya kebagian pangkal pahanya.

" JAEM! BERHENTI "

Renjun membentak Jaemin dengan suara tertahannya, ia sangat terkejut dengan pelecehan yang Jaemin lakukan padanya. bahkan tangan renjun yang bebas pun berusaha menahan tangan kiri Jaemin agar tidak melakukan nya semakin jauh. Namun Jaemin dengan kekuatannya tentu lebih mendominasi.

Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha tidak mengeluarkan sedikit desahan pun yang dapat membawa Jaemin semakin terangsang.

Tangan kanan Jaemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Renjun dengan posesif dan sesekali meremas bagian itu.

" Kau membuatku semakin terangsang jika terus melawan "

bisik Jaemin dengan suara rendah dan dalamnya, sarat akan keinginan nya untuk mendominasi Renjun.

Dan renjun hanyalah manusia biasa yang lama kelamaan pun dapat luluh dengan segala serangan menggoda yang diberikan Jaemin.

Namun, Renjun kembali teringat..

kalau sekali ia memberi jaemin kelonggaran maka Jaemin benar benar tidak dapat dihentikan bahkan sampai Renjun menyesali kelemahannya.

" Jaemin tunggu sebentar- ini penting! "

Jaemin berhasil dihentikan dengan instrupsi Renjun. Jaemin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renjun dengan wajah kesal yang- errr

" Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Pengaman? "

Jaemin dengan suara dinginnya, ia benar benar tidak suka diusik saat sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya, oleh siapa pun itu.

Namun kalimat frontal jaemin tersebut mampu membuat renjun membulatkan matanya dan refleks memukul pelan pundak Jaemin.

" Aku ingin sesuatu.. "

" Cepat katakan " ucap Jaemin yang sesekali mengecupi bagian jawline renjun membuat siempunya merasakan sensasi geli.

" Aku ingin minum susu pisang dulu "

" Hah?! "

Jawaban renjun seketika membuat jaemin kaget dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

Jaemin mengembangkan senyumnya, Renjun dan keinginan anehnya yang bisa tiba tiba saja muncul disaat mereka sedang diposisi seperti ini.

" Kebetulan stok susu pisang di lemari pendingin ku habis, kita akan membelinya nanti setelah aku mendapatkan makananku "

" t-tapi aku tidak bisa tenang tanpa meminum susu pisang terlebih dahulu "

Jaemin menghela nafasnya mengalah, Renjun dengan wajah innocent nya itu memang selalu memenangkan apapun.

Jaemin bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Renjun kemudian menyahut kunci mobil yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

" Baiklah ayo kita beli susu pisang dan setelah itu aku mau bagianku sampai malam tanpa penolakan "

Renjun hanya memandangi Jaemin yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dengan semangat ingin memborong susu pisang.

Renjun berjalan dengan wajah speechlessnya, otaknya maaih berpikir alasan apalagi yang akan dia gunakan setelah ia mendapatkan susu pisang sebagai bahan alibinya.

Renjun meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena perkataan Jaemin terus saja terbayang diotaknya.

" Renjunie! cepat lah aku sudah tidak tahan "

itu suara jaemin yang sudah siap di kursi kemudinya dan memandang Renjun yang masih berada di luar mobil dengan senyum penuh maksudnya.

Oke tolong selamatkan renjun setelah ini.

\- **kkeut -**

Maaf kalau ceritanya sangat menggantung kaya hubunganku dengan doi HAHAH

gak yakin juga ada yang baca :(


End file.
